Happy Valentine's Day, Westchester Boy
by x- on gossamer wings
Summary: Kristen Derrick on a Valentine's Day they will each remember forever. Forget Massie, forget Dylan, forget anyone else who left the slightest impression on him; Kristen is everything now. R&R, used to be a one-shot.
1. Happy Valentine's Day, Westchester Boy

Happy Valentine's Day, Westchester Boy

**A/N: Hello! This is a one-shot about Kristen and Derrick. Would that be called Desten? Or Krick? Lol, whatever. I might make it a longer story if I get reviews telling me to. The Clique characters aren't mine; the idea and content of this fanfic is.**

She had the prettiest laugh. Whenever I heard her shuffling down the hall with her two friends, Claire and Layne, I turned and smiled but she never once glanced my way. The guys punched me and snorted in my ear about how brainy she was, unaware of my love for her. I shoved them away and continued to stare, hoping that she would one day notice me.

xXx

"Kristen," she said simply, amused as she gazed right at me. After I'd watched her practice soccer and blurted a compliment, she'd stared and told me her name. My heart pounded.

"Derrick," I managed, forcing a wobbly smile. She cocked her head and those blonde locks tumbled curiously down her shoulder. I longed to touch them; I held back. It had taken me a month to learn her name; it would take me at least a year to reach out and make contact.

From across the field, I heard my coach calling my name. "Harrington!" he shouted, blowing his whistle sharply. "Let's go! Leave the pretty girl and come get the ball!"

I burned inside, reeling as the guys laughed. Kristen reached out and placed a cold hand to my cheek, making me inhale quickly. I fixed my eyes directly on hers; those luxurious seconds stretched to hours and she seemed to get more gorgeous with each heartbeat. "I'll see you around then, Derrick." In an instant she whipped around, stinging me with her beautiful hair.

"I'll see you, Kristen!" I shouted back, waving like the fool in love I was.

xXx

"Dude," Cam Fisher smirked as he slid next to me in Science class. "She wants you."

My heart flip-flopped and I grinned hopefully, flicking hair out of my eyes. "Who?" I leaned forward, anticipating the name, 'Kristen.'

Cam laughed. "Dylan! But, you know, you and Massie would make a great couple. It's a fact that alpha male and alpha female equals unstoppable."

"_Dylan?_" I watched the red-head wink at me, chewing her pink gum at warp speed as she whisper-snickered to Alicia. Alicia laughed and whispered to Olivia. Olivia grinned widely and whispered to Massie, who jutted out her chest and forced loud giggles. "Ew, are they playing telephone or something?"

"They're trying to get your attention," Josh Hotz sat behind me and made wet kissing noises.

I rolled my eyes and tossed my head back, trying to get a stray strand of blonde hair to leave my face before I got fed up and cut it off. "I don't want their attention, Hotz." _I want Kristen's. I want Kristen._

xXx

"Call me sometime, alright Westchester Boy?" It was her special nickname for me. We'd become friends, and I hoped that we'd turn out to be something more. I laughed nervously.

"Alright, Kristen. I'll call you." Heck, I'd do _anything _she told me to. Kristen was amazing.

Her smile widened. "Good. While I wait for Claire, why don't we play a game of soccer?"

"I hope you don't cry when you lose," I smirked, dashing towards the soccer ball and shooting it straight towards the goal opposite me.

Kristen laughed and hoisted up her shorts, her blonde hair bouncing in a lovely ponytail. "Wait!" she raced to catch me and swerved, confusing me. I watched helplessly as she scored and did a little victory dance for me.

"Can I get an instant replay?" Her shirt had flown up, disturbed by the merciless winds of January. I wanted to see it again.

Kristen laughed at me. "You pervert!" Immediately, she tackled me, sending me plummeting down into the wet grass.

"Hey, no fair Kristen, let me up!" I squirmed under her body as we locked gazes. She smiled. I smiled. She leaned down to peck me on the cheek.

"Alright," she whispered into the air, gently standing and brushing herself off. The wind carried her words to me. "Okay."

xXx

"Happy Valentine's Day, Westchester Boy," For whatever reason, Kristen's eyes were unmistakably wet as she tossed a card on my desk. "Don't read it until I go, though." Her hands clasped mine, stopping me from opening the card.

I released my hand and lifted it to brush a stray tear away from her cheek. I put my finger tip to my tongue. Kristen's tears were salty sweet.

And suddenly she was kissing me, her lips upon mine in a single graceful move. I wanted more but she pulled away, hugging me before she darted up and sprinted away.

"Kristen! Where are you going?" I shouted desperately after her, hearing her words before she sprinted out the opened door.

Roughly, she said, "I'm going to Virginia, Westchester Boy. I'm moving to Virginia."

xXx

Three years after, I still remember Kristen as if she were here only a moment ago. I read her note over and over, not bothering to hide my reaction from the others.

I love you, Westchester Boy. Don't forget me while I'm in Virginia. I love you.

Those words gave me strength, and on that Valentine's Day I sat, wishing I could have my darling Kristen again. When I spotted a glimpse of blonde in the distance, I ran toward it.

She smiled, and I yelped. "Kristen!" I cried, embracing her.

And she whispered directly into my ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Westchester Boy. Happy Valentine's Day."

**A/N: R&R please! **


	2. Is That Revenge, City Girl?

**A/N: Because I want to, and because I have received requests asking me to, I will continue this story. Thank you to everyone who R&R'ed, I really love that you enjoyed my story. I realize that it is moving fast; in truth, I just typed that little thing up before I fell asleep one night. Now, I will try and pace it more though. I promise to keep you entertained…or try to. **

**The Clique characters aren't mine, nor are the bestselling books. However, the idea and content of this fanfic is completely owned by me.**

The next day with my Kristen was spent wonderfully. I ditched school and wandered around town with the blonde haired beauty, breathing in her Juicy Couture perfume and smiling at her whenever I could.

"So…." Kristen sipped her diet cola from a bendy straw and gazed at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, City Girl?" I made a face and leaned forward, anticipating a big statement as I sipped my own beverage; ginger ale.

"Oh, just because I lived in Richmond, Virginia, I'm a _city _girl?" Her blue eyes twinkled as the iridescent lights of Starbucks beamed down on her, brightening her radiant face.

"That's right," I said gleefully, almost salivating in her presence.

Kristen eyes me affectionately. "I sure did miss you," she remarked softly. I grinned slyly and she threw her arms around my neck, kissing me tenderly on my cheek. "Oops!" she laughed, licking her thumb and rubbing at a spot on my cheek. "I left a gloss mark."

"Since when do you pack on the lipstick, Gregory?" I called her by her last name because I did not know _what _to call her.

Kristen looked offended, however, and I instantly regretted letting that question slide. "Derrick, I'm fifteen now, remember? We fifteen year old girls wear make-up."

I gazed at her lovingly. "You freak." I leaned in to kiss her, shutting my eyes, but got a little tap on the nose instead.

"Uh-uh," Kristen snickered, wagging a painted fingernail at my now opened eyes.

My face settled automatically into a well rehearsed pout. "What?"

Kristen just smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. "Well, now that I'm back in Virginia to live with my dad—he won the lawsuit! I can't get over that, but anyway—now that I'm back, I need to know what's been going on."

"You do?" I said absent-mindedly, lost in daydreams about, well, Kristen. _Kristen, Kristen, I could think of you forever._

"Yes," Kristen said firmly, eyeing me. She was clearly expecting a complete update, but I suck at that sort of thing.

Clearing my throat, I began. "Let's see. Well, my studies have slightly—"

Kristen busted into hysterical laughter, slapping me lightly on the arm. I felt the sting fade as I melted into her gaze, however.

"Looook, Derrick, I've changed." Kristen sounded amused, but annoyed too. _That _sting settled on my heart. "I don't care about studies anymore. I want to know the gossip."

I flushed, noticing her tight fitting purple and black dress paired with her knee length heeled black boots. Of course she's changed. But I have too; I'm not about gossip anymore, I'm about my textbooks. Occasionally, I slip back into my old Derrick routine, but then it falls away again, leaving me feeling like an insignificant nobody. However, there _is _one perk to my old Derrick side…

"I'm dating Massie Block." I said casually, popping three red gummy bears into my mouth. They were in my jeans pocket and somewhat sticky, but it just seemed like an appropriate time to pop food into my mouth.

Kristen stiffens on my lap, studying my black shirt. "Why?" she hissed at the green monster on my stomach.

"She asked me, I was feeling foolish. Anyway, Cam pushed me to do it. And I never thought you would return so…" I looked helplessly at her gorgeous round eyes, trying to get her to understand even though I knew she never would. My day just went from amazing, to plain awkward, to terrible.

And Kristen certainly did _not _understand. She leaped from my lap, crossed her arms, and slammed her cola into my hands.

"Hey now, Kris…" I coaxed gently, pleadingly, desperate now.

Kristen laughed coldly, stepping away from me as if I were a repulsive little animal. "Until you do something about…_Massie_, you might as well forget about me. Actually, Derrick, it seems like you already had begun to forget me, so just continue doing that, okay?" Kristen raced out of the mall, blonde locks tumbling and bouncing behind her, conflicting with her obvious despair.

"I'm so sorry!" I called after her, leaping to my feet. The cola spilled on the floor, but I hardly noticed.

Kristen turned to face me, sadness and longing painted onto her stunning face. My stomach tightens with regret. "I'm sorry, too, Westchester Boy. I'm sorry too."

I watched her exit and round the corner, tears lingering on her cheeks before sliding off of her face. My heart breaks for her, and I hate myself for causing her such pain.

The large, forty-something Asian man behind me grumbled a distorted, "You gonna clean that up," as he gestures towards my mess on the ground.

In reply, I choked back a sob, stood, and exited the mall, determined to end my relationship with the devil and get back my angel.

xXx

"Hey you, Lady-Satan, Massie; we need to talk."

Massie turned innocently to face me, sighing impatiently as Olivia, Alicia, and Dylan snickered and whispered behind her. We are on her sprawling estate. I am on the bench behind Massie and her ugly, fat friends and she's there looking gorgeous. I could almost puke, right on her new blow-out and expensive designer outfit.

"I think it's time we end this thing." I dropped the bomb with ease, oozing confidence as I watched Massie's friends choke on their tongues.

"Derrick, is this about who I _think _it's about?" Amber eyes faced me with a decision and I calmly looked at the calm Massie, knowing she was fighting tears and forcing down insecurities.

I nodded. "Yes, Massie, I broke up with you because I wanted to see Kristen." I stand up and sprint down the few blocks to Kristen's estate, not bothering to shake off Massie Block's piercing shriek, the ugly sound that echoes behind me.

xXx

At school the next day, Kristen walks in with a daring outfit, amazing hairstyle, and killer attitude. All around, I hear whispers of, 'Is-that-nerdy-Kristen' and 'Oh-my-gosh' and 'Did-she-get-surgery'? I waited until lunch to see her. I marched over, prepared to find her at good old table six where she used to sit. Instead, I find my jaw dropping as I see her sit with Olivia, Alicia, and Dylan at table eighteen, the female alpha table.

Massie plopped down on table six, looking furious and upset. And when her eyes meet mind, I find nothing except hatred.

** A/N: R&R, tell me how you liked it, **_**if **_**you liked it. Be honest! **


	3. Take Him, Nerd Girl

**A/N: Hii, what's going on? Sorry, I've been beyond busy and totally stressed. Happy Holidays to all; I hope you have a happy new year. 3**

**Clique: I own nothing except the content of this fanfic**

I wish I was brave like those knights in those fairytales. Long stories of heroic deeds, various hardships and all…but in the end, the knight always gets the girl. Princesses with long hair, terrible pasts, sleeping disorders—whatever it was, the girl was living and breathing and beautiful, down-to-Earth and terribly kind—just like my Kristen used to be.

And now she's transformed like one of those ugly stepsisters or something, minus the ugly part. She's just as gorgeous as ever, but vain and supposedly a dumb blonde. Kristen giggles and twirls her blonde locks which she curls and crimps and perms, and she leads around Dylan, Alicia, Olivia, and Claire, the newest addition to the Pretty Committee, as if she owned them all.

Kristen paints her nails with some French style or something, and she's always draped in designers, and she rarely plays soccer anymore. Kristen prances around in 3-inch-heels and swings her hips and gossips and controllers, commanding even more effectively than Massie.

Ouch, speak of the devil. Here she comes now, in a girly chiffon top and no-name jeans, reminding me of one of the art club freaks. Actually, Massie basically _is _an art freak, a beyond scary version of her old self, but nicer. Her sharp as dagger heels announce her arrival, as does the jingling ring of her bangles, necklaces, and earrings. Automatically, Massie's amber eyes find mine, and her ponytail swings as she makes an attempt to jog towards me.

"Derrick!" she whisper-hisses, obviously walking to the beat of some song…"Derrick Harrington, I need your help!"

"SOS!" jeers a classmate, teasing Massie. Massie waves him away impatiently; still walking down the hall in that perfect beat that seems pathetic alone.

Jingle Bells! Massie Block is walking to the beat of Jingle Bells! I giggle helplessly, fighting the urge to tell her that Christmas is so over.

"You need my help," I say calmly, a transformed man without my Kristen...okay, well, boy.

Massie nods rapidly, not over her gum obsession. Her mouth works to fight the evil sweetness of a piece of Juicy Fruit gum, managing to remain in a hard, thin line. "I need you…" she pauses, tugging me backwards and away from an approaching crowd of students.

I wait for her to continue, but she doesn't. "Well, what is it?"

"That's just it." Massie says edgily, leaning closer to me. "I need you, Derrick. I love you. Get back together with me, please, I'm begging, I love you."

Somehow, I'm buying it. But she does not impress me. I don't love her, I love Kristen, and no-one could ever take her place, no matter how high the heels. "No, you love the popularity," I reply, and know that it is true, but that she _does_ love me, "You love the popularity, and now that it's gone, you want to begin dating me, male alpha, so that it comes back, isn't that right? You'd probably ask one of the others, except all the 'cool' ones are already taken, am I right?"

Silence greets me with opened arms. I welcome the embrace. We stand there, not speaking until she sighs, lowering her heavily made-up eyes. "If that's how you feel, Derrick," she says tiredly. "Goodbye, then." Her left hand automatically reaches out to touch my cheek; I shiver. The move is so like Kristen that my heart leaps, forgetting whose hand is resting on my cheek.

"Bye," I said slowly, not sure why my insides flip-flopped, reacting so weirdly when it was only Massie.

Massie slid away, disappearing down the hall. Five new girls take her place, and one is achingly familiar; Kristen and her crew, the Pretty Committee.

"Hi Derrick," she coos, her friends giggling and blowing bubble gum behind her. Shamelessly, I give her the once-over; my brown eyes lingering on parts that should've gone unnoticed…_those _parts.

I flip my hair casually away from my face, blowing at it once. "Hiya," I lift my hand to wave, then change my mind and stick it behind my back.

"You miss me?" She asks in a flirtatious way.

I want to say, 'you wish,' or, 'no, not really,' but instead I speak the truth. "Yes," I say, aching and longing for the old Kristen.

"Aw, I'm sorry about that. Meet me at 7:00pm, at the local theater. And oh, bring your lips." The remark is clearly meant to be edgy and sexy, but Kristen just doesn't have Massie's talent for cutting statements.

Instead of being speechless like I would've been with one of Massie's sayings, I find myself wanting to scream, 'how could I possibly leave them behind?'

Alicia leads a chorus of squeals, as if Kristen said something witty and clever, and they all high-five.

"Our movie date will go something like this." Kristen leans forward and plants her glossy lips on mine, mushing us together until I think I'm going to die from lack of air. Finally, I sigh, letting myself enjoy the kiss fully. We come up for a breath, but before long, her tongue's intertwined with mine.

A cry like a wounded animal brings me to me senses; I pull up, seeing Massie's lips trembling and her mouth in an 'O' shape, disbelieving expression making me guilty.

"Sorry," I mumble as I see defeated tears gathering in Massie's eyes. My heart feels defeated itself; If I can't satisfy everyone, then _who_ on earth can I satisfy; because right now the answer is no-one.

Massie ignores me, but has a message for Kristen. "Take him, nerd girl. It's not like I'd waste my time on a dude with a peanut where his brain should be." And with that, she storms away.

There is a silence. And Kristen breaks it all with a single sigh.

"Poor sweetie; I can't wait until she runs back to hell, where dogs like her belong."


End file.
